


【APH/沙苏露】比大小

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——国设，沙→露←苏，3p——摸鱼水平，ooc沙雕向注意





	【APH/沙苏露】比大小

正文：

别问，问就是穿越。  
伊万·布拉金斯基看着出现在办公室里两位双胞胎兄弟——算上他自己的话是三胞胎了吧，三人沉默不语，只有相似的笑容越来越盛，越来越诡异，不愧是有着相同血脉的男人们。  
但如果以为情况会越来越糟那就错了，男人间的友谊是很简单的，并且通常伴随着水声：要么一起喝酒，要么一起放水。尤其是当上述两种情况在喝多了的情况下一起发生的时候，会发生些微妙的展开。  
“吨吨吨！”  
“嗝..我觉得还是我大一点。”  
“得了吧，到处乱搞，磨都磨短了。”  
没错，男人间的话题总是离不开金钱与权力，还有性。退一步来说，这三个来自不同时期，国家制度完全不同的人除此之外还能聊什么呢？难道回顾一下是怎么把对方搞死的？  
拥有金色眸子的男人瞥了一眼说话的人：“总比你这个小不点大，叫声爷爷来听听？”他是指伊万，确实，无论是从历史年龄还是存在时长，伊万在他们之中真的是个极为年轻的小伙子，但同时他也悉知所有过去和另外两人所不知道的未来。  
伊万当即表示不服：“咱俩谁管谁叫爷？”  
伊利亚抱着酒瓶适时地插话道：“你管我叫爷。”  
“......”

看吧，就说这仨其实谁都没醉，脑子清醒着呢。伊利亚又仰头吹了个瓶底朝天，却发现一滴都不剩了：“喂，小同志，再给我一瓶。”他伸出大长腿踢了踢歪歪斜斜躺在沙发上的伊万。  
“这么近你不会自己拿吗？”伊万的办公室里本来就常备着几大箱伏特加，这会儿更是全都搬出来就放在三人周围：“还有，现在已经不用那种称呼了。”  
“懒得动。”哦，这种行为一点都不无产阶级：“厕所在哪？”虽说酒精抗性极高，但是膀胱储备还是要开闸放一下水的。  
斯捷潘抬起了手：“我也去。”这个动作的意思是要下人来服侍他，他所生活的皇室可是极为奢靡的，动动手指就有无数人跪伏在他的身下，但是很可惜，在这里是没人会理他的。  
“这么多年了，还是这副屌样。”  
“真把自己当爷了。”  
迅速结成同一阵线的两人用鄙夷的眼神看向万恶的贵族人士，你们这样看待以前的自己真的好吗？大概就跟普通人看到自己的黑历史是一样的感觉吧...

伊万想了想：“厕所的话得出办公室，但你们最好不要出去。”被人看到的话会引起混乱的。  
“那怎么办？尿你办公桌上？”伊利亚虽然这么问着，但看了一眼手边的空酒瓶，答案就已经呼之欲出了：谁说男人解决内急一定要在厕所？  
斯捷潘还真就打量了一下那张干净的办公桌，他并不介意就地解手。别看他头戴宝冠的样子像是个除了酒池肉林什么都不会沉醉于花天酒地之人，但是要知道他可是那个用武力扩张了四个世纪的沙皇俄国。他本人也经常上战场，在那种地方可没有佣人来伺候着上厕所，能在不被偷袭的情况下惬意的随地解决就已经很好了。  
同理，伊利亚和哪怕最年轻的伊万也一个个都是好战分子，不得不说这当中是有血脉联系的缘由。战火纷飞中拘不得小节，在野地尿尿的时候被偷袭致死听上去像个笑话，但却是战时真实发生过的事件。  
“这玩意儿瓶口太小了，怎么可能塞得进去。”伊万比划了片刻，暗示性地扫了一眼另外两人的胯部：“你们该不会已经...”  
他是知道沙俄时代和苏联时代的自己私生活有多混乱的，都是拥有大片土地和无数臣服者的大型帝国，自然有附庸送上美人由着他乱搞。相比之下，现在的伊万影响力真的弱了太多太多，倒算是...变得洁身自好了？  
“呵，看来要给小弟弟展示一下了。”斯捷潘说干就干，率先扯开了裤子。  
一截粗黑的阴茎就这样暴露在只有三个男人的房间里，从第三方视角看以前的自己是一回事，但是以直面的角度看着自己的鸡鸡又是另一回事了。  
无论是伊利亚还是伊万，都把视线聚焦在那个部位上诡异地沉默了一会，然后前者默默的把空瓶递了过去。  
斯捷潘还以为他们是被大小给惊呆了，神气地抖了抖还未勃起的部位，与沉重硕大的软囊一起垂落下来：“怎么样，要不要比一下？”

男人喜欢在实力上一较高下，性能力也是其中的一种，既然现在不可能找几个女人过来让三人实战演习，那就只能从大小、长短、软硬、以及手淫的持久力来比较了。  
“比就比！”伊利亚有信心再把斯捷潘推翻一次，在社会主义阵营里最有威望的老大哥此时似乎有点借着酒劲撒酒疯的意思，他斜睨着站起来的斯捷潘，腥红的眼眸流露出一丝笑意。  
伊万则瞥了一眼伊利亚，拽紧了与自己脖子里除了颜色以外样式相同的围巾，这三只熊的心里都在想些什么呢？  
只是一个走神，他身边的两人都已经脱下了裤子，只剩他坐没坐样的赖在沙发上。嘶..这场景怎么看着像是两个男人正要围奸瘫软的受害者呢？那两人还都直勾勾地看向伊万，就更像是饿狼扑食了，但其实他们的意思是：你不脱吗？  
靠，这还不赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺，他堂堂伊万·布拉金斯基可不是基佬等着被搞。虽说另外两位布拉金斯基氏也是钢铁直男，压根就没往这个方向想。  
“怎么比？”  
光从外表看去，三人那话儿的大小、毛色都一致，连蛋蛋都是左边的些微高于右边。也是，他们都是同一个人，百年时光对于一个国家而言或许是天翻地覆，但表现在伊万的身体上却没什么太大的变化。  
“先硬了再说，现在能看出点什么？”  
“勃起总要点刺激吧？”  
那俩货自顾自说着，伊万又发现四道视线都集中到了自己的身上，这种感觉实在是太奇怪了，三个裸男面面相觑已经很怪异了，而且为什么他们都看着自己：“看我干什么...我是绝对不会帮你们...”  
沙：想什么呢小兔崽子。  
苏：你怎么会有这么恶心的想法。  
露：......

斯捷潘撇撇嘴：“你这里没有道具之类的吗？”他一手缓慢地撸动起自己的阴茎，抢先动作起来。  
“或者色情片。”伊利亚也是类似的意思，他搭在性器上揉捏起龟头与中间细小的沟壑。没记错的话这可是西方的发达产业之一，资本主义的毒瘤，现在的俄/罗/斯也是他们中的一员的话，应该没有斯大林时期那么明令禁止吧。  
“我为什么会有那种东西啊？”  
“得了吧别装了，别忘了你就是我我就是你。”  
“男人谁没点好货，别藏着掖着。”  
“......”伊万觉得他是要被“自己”气死：“好吧，但绝对不会在放在办公室里好吗？”  
话音告一段落，房间里只剩下起起伏伏地喘息声。三人各怀着心思一时倒也相安无事，不知道是不是在闭着眼睛回想自己跟人做爱的场景。  
斯捷潘常年在外征战不假，但贵族们闲来无事的荒淫无度也是事实，左拥右抱享受温香软玉在那个娱乐手段不算多样化的时代被男人们视作享受。他也一定经常被美人围绕着，让她们伺候自己的肉棒。  
伊利亚则是以联盟的名义与多人同居，至于具体的私生活是怎样只有他自己知道。是残忍地用征服来满足欲望，还是用血淋淋的性爱来填补心理空缺。  
至于伊万...别看他现在已经大不如从前，但固定的情人还是有的，换着花样滚床单和不断换床伴是两码事，他还是挺满意现状的。  
“呼..呵...”  
不一会儿，三柱擎天很是壮观，是时候一较高下了。

“23。”  
“24。”  
“25。”  
斯捷潘得意地晃着钢尺，对这个结果一点都不意外，面对伊利亚和伊万质疑的目光高傲地扬起头，鸡巴伸到两人的面前把钢尺往上面一摆：“不信自己看，啧啧啧，你们不行啊...”  
伊利亚嫌弃地抵着尺面将大家伙推远了一点：“哼，长那么一点点而已。”他用手指扣住了肉冠的伞底环成一个圈：“你有我粗吗？”  
斯捷潘也举起手比划了一个比他更大的圆圈：“反正比你粗。”  
苏：你撒谎！  
沙：我没有！  
苏：撒谎的是猪！  
沙：反弹！  
露：......你们两个几岁啊！

伊万觉得自己陪这两个不速之客瞎折腾真是个错误的决定，说真的，他一点都不想奉陪下去了。这里是他的时代，作为国家的他可是很忙的好吗，为什么大白天要在这里浪费时间啊？赶紧想办法把他们送回原来的时代去才对吧？  
但另一边伊利亚还是不服气：“喂，硬度怎么比？”  
斯捷潘皱起眉，这确实很难公正的评判，他扫了一眼兴致缺缺的伊万：“好了，小弟弟，别灰心，过来帮个忙。”  
伊万不情不愿地回望过来：“不许那么叫我。”  
斯捷潘不甚在意地挥挥手：“过来帮我们两个摸一摸，然后对比一下。”  
“？？？”伊万还在思考怎么让两人回去，突然就听见了这种爆炸式的发言：“你们两个互摸不就好了吗？”  
“他肯定会说自己更硬！”  
“他肯定会说自己更硬！”  
两人异口同声，伊利亚还加了一句：“至于你，老老实实排第三就行了，前三名不错了。”他直到解体都是那么在意排行，为此跟人拼了个你死我活。  
什么叫前三名，因为只有三个人好不好？伊万瞪了赤瞳的自己一眼，距离那之后只过去了28年，相较之下记忆比久远的沙俄时代更清晰，也更刻骨铭心。  
“你们自己乱搞就算了，别拉上我！”伊万果断拒绝，让他摸男人的屌？想都别想！就算那是另一个自己的。  
斯捷潘忍不住笑了，眯起金色的眸子大大咧咧地岔开腿缓慢抚慰自己的模样是那么慵懒又不容置疑，笑起来有一股邪恶的霸气：“小弟弟害羞了。”  
伊利亚则是另一番味道，少了些纸醉金迷的华贵但狂躁感却不减当年，血色般的鲜红让他看上去杀气腾腾：“可怜的家伙，这么放不开，莫非是因为混到现在连个陪你做爱的人都没有。”  
伊万沉下脸，如今的发展与局势非他所愿，但确实被击中了软肋：“闭嘴，不然让你们尝尝现代化武器的威力。”

伊利亚避开了砸过来的酒瓶子，听到它“哐铛”一声砸在墙壁上摔得四分五裂，残余的酒液汩汩流淌而出，宛如一具被活生生撕扯成十几块的躯体。  
他回头看了一眼，再转过来时眼底多了丝冷意：“看来这位小同志需要一顿社会主义的毒打。”  
“可别打坏了我们的继承人。”斯捷潘这话里更多的是嘲讽，任谁看到曾经庞大的基业到了今天成了这副鬼样子都会有些不满的：“不愿意啊？那恐怕要付出点其他代价了。”  
伊利亚立刻就听出了这个暴君的意思，翻了个白眼不是很赞成，嘀咕着：“死基佬...”沙俄时代的好男之风甚至比西方还要开放些，东正教虽然把同性恋列作罪行，但在上层社会长期处于默许状态。  
而十月革命之后更新的刑法，对这类性向的包容逐渐走向偏见，所以伊利亚一脸嫌弃也是情有可原。  
伊万心中警铃大作：“你们该不会..”想上我？以此来分个持久度的高下？  
“滚！想都别想！”他大吼道，看了眼伊利亚立刻把这个比水管还直的男人拉作队友：“你不可能同意吧？还他妈是搞未来的自己？”  
不过他好像忘了件事：就算是水管，它的头也是弯的。

这不可能！伊万睁大了眼睛，连痛呼都无法出声的同时，他也意识到了自己与两大巅峰时期有多么巨大的差距，这不是随着科技发展拥有更强力的军备就能比得上的，而是来自王者的压迫感。  
疼痛是他现在唯一的感觉，刚才那根在他眼前晃荡的25厘米的大家伙现在居然就插在他的菊花里！无比粗暴的抽动让他的穴口与肠壁火辣辣地疼痛，整个下体都快要麻木了。  
这还不算完，另一根24厘米比瓶口大上一圈的阴茎不顾他反抗强行卡进他的嘴巴里，操！为什么他要给自己口交？这也是自渎的一种吗？这玩意儿能咬断吗？这算自残吗？  
伊万胡思乱想连连作呕却又被堵住喉咙无法真的吐出来，蓄满泪花的紫眸瞟了一眼上方男人的脸，看在对方眼里更像是翻了个白眼。  
伊利亚看上去挺兴奋的，明明刚才还持反对态度，现在却揪住手中的银发不肯松手，大力往口腔深处撞去，肆意地虐待着接替了自己的一切的后辈，就像是在报复什么。  
露：呜呜！呜呜呜！  
沙：忍着点。  
露：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜？  
苏：哦，关了灯都一样，我闭上眼就是了。

可能这就是心有灵犀吧，毕竟是同一个人，斯捷潘也能听懂满嘴大屌的伊万在说什么，大意就是：“你刚才不是还在说这很恶心吗？”  
没有额外的爱抚和亲吻，两个男人只是一味地使用蛮力来完成这次竞赛，就是苦了被拉入战局的伊万，这个年纪轻轻的小伙子承受着他这个年纪不该承受的调教。  
伊万扒着伊利亚的大腿，指甲都快抠到肉里去了，妄图推开折磨他嘴巴的臭鸡巴：“呜！”  
但是斯捷潘却扣住了他的手臂用几乎要将其掰断的力道向背部折去，然后捉住手腕使劲往后拉，把整个上半身都提起来一点，像是在做背卧起坐的健身运动，依靠两根20多厘米的“铁管”支撑平衡。  
“呜噢...呜...”这个姿势更易于伊利亚往深处操了，肉棒毫无阻碍地呈一条直线捅入，让伊万想要疯狂地扭头逃离，却被制地死死的，发根被扯得生疼只得任人宰割。  
斯捷潘的动作也猛烈起来，没有了刚开始的干涩，一股湿浸浸的液体包裹着他的阴茎被带出带进：“喂，你轻一点，别把小弟弟搞晕了，谁来计时？”重点在这里？  
伊利亚却丝毫没有停下攻势，伊万没有主动舔吮的意思，他也对此不抱希望，只有一次又一次冲破积攒的津液滑进喉道，逼迫他产生吞咽的动作来获取快感。  
“你快点，害得我现在只能用嘴巴，一点都不爽。”你的表情完全不是这个意思哦？

伊万被翻了个身，他甚至都没察觉到自己的双手和嘴巴已经恢复自由了，但也仅仅只是十几秒钟而已，很快又被人握住放到了一个又湿又腥的东西上。他也在伊利亚毫无阻碍的插进全是精液的后穴之前，完全没有发现斯捷潘已经发泄完毕了。  
“该我了。”  
伊利亚·钢铁直男·布拉金斯基毫不犹豫地摧残起了一个男人的菊花，尽管他可以说服自己这个做爱对象是特殊的，是自恋行为的一种。  
尽管他很嫌弃斯捷潘留在里面的东西，这让人感觉在用一个二手货，又一次有人在他之前捷足先登了，不过这也正好让原本紧致的地方被丰盈的液体扩开，操起来跟女人一样舒服。  
伊万的手被斯捷潘拉去抚摸他疲软下去的性器，但后者的行为更像是在用他人的手和脸颊擦拭满是遗液的分身。  
没人在意计不计时的问题了，伊万被拗成高高翘起屁股的姿势接受侵犯，现在的他只能睁着发红湿润的眼睛，被动地等到第二个人射进来。  
“啊！啊啊..啊哈！”嘴巴里没有了堵塞物，软糯的呻吟一声高过一声，带着些难以抗拒的嘶哑：“唔..啊...”  
从一开始伊万就没有得到快感，只有下体的疼痛和嘴角的撕裂，现下似乎减缓了些，但依旧不愿面对自己正在成为两个男人互相攀比的工具，直到迎来噩梦的终结。  
沙：好了，说说看吧，谁比较持久？  
苏：很明显是我啊，我还在他的嘴里被吸了好久。  
露：明明是我，没看见只有我还没射吗？

模糊的记忆到此就结束了，伊万在沙发上模模糊糊地醒过来，发现只有自己一个人待在办公室里。  
总算都回去了吗...他艰难的坐起身，这两个混蛋居然连件衣服都不给他盖上，就这样放任他赤裸着下体昏迷在这里，黏糊糊的精液涂得到处都是，有人突然进来看到了怎么办。  
不可言说的疼痛感和喉咙的刺痛还挥之不去地刻印在肉体上，伊万空挥了两下拳头，重重地砸在沙发上，最后扭到的还是自己的腰。  
算了，喝点酒醒醒神吧，他随手从地上拿起一瓶有剩余的瓶子，看也不看仰头就喝。  
“噗——这什么东西啊！”  
洒在伊万脸上和地上的液体微黄、腥膻，他手忙脚乱地想要丢出去却又碰倒了另一瓶，同样难以言喻的液体从里面倾倒了出来。  
“......”  
“这两个混蛋！”  
“临走前还不忘撒泡尿吗！”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
突如其来的沙苏露，一开始好像只是在群里偶尔聊到而已（你们有一个行动派的太太！（鼓掌！  
原本真的只是单纯的想比一下大小，没有插来插去的...但是吧，几个男人，脱都脱了，又是在耽美同人里，还碰上一个车手...这些因素加起来，真的很难控制车速啊！


End file.
